Alan Nazarian
" Once upon a time in Armenia, there was a guy who tried to fuck with Alan Nazarian. And then he died and Alan lived happily forever after. The End." '' - Alan Nazarian '''Alan Nazarian' (born Alishan Nazarian) is a character in Grand Theft Auto series, who appears as a main character in GTA: King of The Hill. Alan is a boss of Los Santos and Blaine County based Armenian Mafia. Biography Alan was born in Armenia in 1970. Not much is known of his past, except that he left to America after an "inconvenient incident" that occured in his home town. He arrived in Liberty City in 2002, and now lives in Los Santos, associating with fellow Armenian immigrants. Events in King of The Hill When Miklos Lipton starts his quest to become th ultimate kingpin of Los Santos underworld, Nazarian's Armenians are one of the gangs he must take over to success. Lipton works with Aztecas second-in-command Victor Sax to weaken the Armenians by putting two of their associate biker gangs against each other, stealing a bunch their weapons and killing Eduard Khachaturian, Alan's brother-in-law and advicer. After showing his power, Miklos puts the Armenians on their knees, and in order to stay alive, they must fall under his control. With Miklos, the gang's profits double. Alan is very happy and aids Miklos when he defeats Los Santos Triads. 'Things Get Complex' Some time after, both Triads and Armenians are in Miklos' control, but that doesn't end their miffs. Triad leader Tatsu Hsiang wants Alan to be killed and vice versa. Miklos then has to choose whether to kill Alan or Tatsu. If Miklos chooses to kill Alan, he'll find him in his penthouse. Alan tries to fight back alone, but has no chance against military trained Lipton. Triads then take over Nazarian's businesses, Tatsu is pleased and leaves the country. Rest of the Armenians turn hostile towards Miklos. If Miklos chooses to kill Tatsu, he'll find her at the Port of Los Santos. Triads try to protect their leader, but are easily defeated by Miklos. He then executes Tatsu at the her cabin. Alan is thankful to Miklos for choosing Tatsu, and Miklos can now on call Alan to hang out with him. Personality Alan is cocky and self-assured person, but still able to fight back and won't run away if he's attacked. He doesn't surrender until Miklos has killed his special trained bodyguards and Alan himself in a fight. He's easily angered and wants to have revenge every time his enemies cause trouble for him. Alan keeps quiet of his past, and usually gets angry a bit when asked about it. Friendship Alan is one of the three friends Miklos can hang out with (only if spared in Things Get Complex). Like the other friends, he's always available and can take part in all activities. Mission Appearances King Of The Hill *Blockheads *Armenian Dream *Put Out My Flames With Gasoline (Boss) *A Train To East Los Santos (Boss) *My Hero (Boss) *Attack on Triad (Boss) *Quiet Like A Ham (Boss) *Things Get Complex (Can be killed) Trivia *Alan's BETA name was Alan Zichowski, but it was changed when the creators realized Zichowski is actually a polish surname. Category:Characters Category:King of The Hill Category:Criminals Category:Characters in King of The Hill